Artemis and Butler Run Nude Through A Hotel
by Juliegirl22
Summary: The Title says it all! Short One shot based on a scene from Borat. Artemis gets very mad at Butler when he sees him doing something inappropriate to a picture of Holly.


**Artemis and Butler Run Nude Through a Hotel.**

** This based on the scene in Borat when him and his friend run nude through the hotel, after the big guy (can't remember his name) was caught doing something very, shall we say, inappropriate with his picture of Pamela Anderson. Rated M.**

Artemis and Butler were at a hotel. Artemis was winning a Nobel Prize the next day and he was pretty excited, but not too much, it was tenth one so far, pretty impressive for someone who was only 22.

Artemis had a picture of Holly in his wallet. He carried it around with him because he and Holly were good friends. He wanted them to get together, but there was the whole him being a human and her being a fairy thing to deal with, so it would probably never happen. But he still wished for it.

He was flipping through his wallet now, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I can't find the paper with the address of the place were going to tomorrow," said Artemis.

"It's on the dresser," said Butler, sitting on the other bed, flipping through the TV channels. He had already done his normal check of the room. There were no bombs under the bed, the drinks in the cooler were poison free, there were no assassins hiding in the shower.

"Oh, I see it," said Artemis, leaving his wallet open on the bedside table.

He got up and checked the paper.

"I'm so tired," said Artemis, setting it back down. "I need a long shower."

He got up and went to the bathroom, shutting the door. Butler heard the water running. There was nothing good on TV. He turned the TV off and sighed, bored. His eyes fell on Artemis's open wallet. Holly's smiling face beamed up at him.

Butler had a secret, but he had never told Artemis. He was secretly in love with Holly. She was pretty, smart, and tough.

He looked at the door. It was shut and he could hear the shower going. He grabbed the picture out of the wallet and took his clothes off and laid on the bed. He had plenty of time.

It didn't take long.

Artemis popped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"I forgot my special body wash-hey!"

Butler startled and had meant to aim into a tissue. Instead, Holly's picture as covered in some, ah, white stuff.

"It's not what it looks like!" yelled Butler, despite that it _was _what it looked like.

"YOU WERE JACKING OFF TO HOLLY'S PICTURE!" shouted Artemis, enraged. "HOW DARE YOU!? YOU RUINED THE PICTURE!"

He lunged toward Butler, intent on kicking his ass from here to next Tuesday.

They started wrestling on the bed. Butler, embarrassed and not wanting to hurt his principle, tried not to hurt him.

"Artemis! I'm sorry!"

"Well, guess what?!" shrieked Artemis. "I once bludgeoned the beefsteak to a picture of your sister, Juliet!"

Butler's jaws dropped. "NOBODY BEATS THE MEAT TO A PICTURE OF MY SISTER!"

Artemis towel had fallen off. Butler, roaring with rage, threw Artemis into the wall, smashing a mirror. Artemis pushed Butler. Butler was too hard to push over, but he lost his balance, surprised, and hit a picture on the wall. The glass shattered and he lunged for Artemis, knocking into the dresser. The TV fell off and the screen broke. Butler threw Artemis on the bed and jumped on him. Artemis realized Butlers ass and balls were in his face.

"AAGH! GET OFF!"

Butler was hitting Artemis's legs. "YOU DON'T CHOKE THE CHICKEN TO MY SISTER!"

"YOU DON'T BUFF THE BANANA ON HOLLY! AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FACE!"

Artemis managed to push Butler off and Butler ran from the room, still stark naked. Artemis followed after him. Butler took the stairs and Artemis flew after him.

They ran into the swank lobby of the hotel. People gasped, seeing a huge mountain of a man running naked through the hotel with a nude skinny man chasing after him.

Butler busted through a pair of double doors. A big meeting for a company was going on and they jumped, startled to see two men in the buff come running in.

"YOU CAN'T HONE THE BONE TO HOLLY!"

"I WOULD HAVE DONE IT SOONER HAD I KNOWN YOU PADDLED THE PICKLE TO JULIET!"

Artemis tackled Butler and they hit a table, breaking. Artemis picked a chair up and smashed it over Butler, which hardly hurt him at all. People were shouting and calling security. Butler ran up on the well lit stage and Artemis tackled him once more. They rolled around on the ground until security ran in and broke them apart and arrested them.

One lady looked at Butlers downstairs bits, blew a kiss and made the "call me" sign.

**Review! Or Artemis and Butler will run nude through your house!**


End file.
